Fatherhood
by Christy C
Summary: Jane and Loki's complete life after marriage, including the other Avengers and their children. Lokane. Thor/Sif. Superhusbands. Shieldhusbands. Hulkwidow.
1. Chapter 1

"Jane, are you ready?" she spun around at the voice. Erik smiled kindly at her. She released a large breath.

"Erik, is this right?" she questioned. She knew that Erik would be honest with her. Her heart stuttered as his smile faltered. Then it returned, softer as he approached. He grabbed her elbows.

"Jane. If you had asked me that a year ago, I would have told you no. No possible way that you should be doing this. However, that was a year ago, a few months after the Chitauri incident. Now…I think that he has changed. I think that _you_ have changed him." Erik wiped a tear that had started to make it's way down her face. "Believe it or not, he has already asked me the same question. He didn't know whether I would be okay with this. We had a long conversation, and it made me realize just how good he is for you." Erik kissed her forehead. "Jane. Loki loves you. And you love him. This is the most right thing you've ever done." He assured her.

Jane hugged him gently.

"Yo! Come on! The groom is getting antsy! If he doesn't chill out, then I'll taser him!" Darcy threatened through the door. Jane laughed lightly, wiping her eyes once again. Erik held out his arm to her and she accepted, white dress billowing out behind her.

As she made her way down the aisle, staring at those beautiful green eyes, she flashed back to their shared past.

His punishment from Asgard was exile, similar to Thor. He lost his powers until he deserved them again. The Avengers took him in, slowly forgiving, never forgetting. Thor and Jane continued their relationship, getting rockier and rockier until finally Jane broke up with him. In this time, she had been getting closer and closer to Loki, and couldn't help her feelings. Loki slowly started to change for the better. He learned the errors of his ways. And the day came where he got his power back. The day where he jumped in front of Jane as a doombot was on the verge of attacking. It was the second time a man had saved her from a robot of some sort. It was the first time it felt like her life was over when Loki got thrown sideways, spine making a sickening crack.

But it was all okay. His powers returned an instant later. Loki seemed to realize just how short Midgardian lives could be and immediately confessed his growing feelings for Jane, which of course she returned. And now, nearly a year and a half later, here they were.

"Do you Jane Foster take Loki as your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, in richness and in poorness, so long as you both shall live?" Coulson, who apparently was an ordained minister, droned. Jane grinned at Loki who responded with a blinding smile of his own.

"I do."

"And do you Loki take Jane Foster as your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, in richness and in poorness, so long as you both shall live?" Loki's smile grew.

"Of course I do." He said in a tone that made everyone laugh. Jane felt the tears fall as she waited for Coulson to say it. Mr. and Mrs. Foster. They had decided to keep her last name since Loki was still uncertain what his family name should be.

"Okay then. By the power vested in me by the state of New York and the realm of Asgard, I now pronounce you, husband and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Foster. You may now kiss your bride."

Loki swiped the few tears that fell down her face and then leaned down and kissed her soundly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling into the kiss.

As they pulled away, they smiled at one another.

Their lives were just beginning and mistakes of the past did not matter. They had so much to look forward to.

* * *

**_R & R. Just a quick little prologue._**


	2. Chapter 2

"Look who's back from the honeymoon! How was Italy? Argentina? France?" Tony immediately pounced on them the minute they stepped in the tower. He had splurged and bought them three weeks in each country. Jane had attempted to change his mind, but he refused, saying it would work as a good vacation for her, the workaholic as well.

"Amazing." Loki shared, "I didn't know that there was such amazing art and music here." He shrugged, "At least, it was amazing until Jane started getting sick towards the last three weeks of the trip." He frowned, swiping hair from his wife's face, "And I can't sense anything wrong with her." Jane shook her head.

"It was probably just the French food Loki. I told you that. I mean, it did start as soon as we got in France." She pointed out. Loki shrugged. He was obviously still upset that he couldn't figure out and heal whatever was ailing her.

"Well, you'll know soon enough." Tony said and they both looked to him in confusion. He rolled his eyes, "You're not in France anymore. If you still get sick, then there was obviously something else wrong." He explained. Loki nodded slowly. Jane sighed.

"I'll be fine." She waved them off, "I'm going to go find Darcy." She declared, and as soon as she exited the room, she found Thor instead. He brightened as he saw her.

"Lady Jane! It's great to see you once again! How was your trip?" he pat her on the back, but it managed to make her stumble forward a few steps.

"It was good. Your brother is in the next room." Jane smiled as Thor immediately brightened and headed in that direction. She was glad that they had managed to remain friends even after they broke up. He was just happy that she had managed to 'bring his brother back.' She kept trying to convince him that she hadn't done anything, but gave up a long time ago.

"Hello Jane."

After breaking up, Sif probably helped them be friends. And not because she talked them in to being friends or anything. Because while she was busy falling in love with Loki, Thor was busying becoming enamored with Sif.

"Hey!" Jane gave the very pregnant woman a hug, "How's this little guy doing?" Jane cooed, rubbing the other woman's stomach. Sif laughed.

"Very active. He takes after his Father I believe." She decided. "How was your trip?"

"Great. We had an amazing time…excluding when I was sick." Jane chuckled. Sif's brow crinkled in worry.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Jane rolled her eyes, waving her worry off.

"I'm fine! Everyone is so worried! I can handle throwing up a few times. Besides, I'm convinced it was just all the different French food that Loki insisted I try." Sif had stopped listening and Jane realized now. The other woman was frowning, obviously thinking about something.

"This sickness, when did it happen?" Sif asked. Jane blinked. She didn't think that Sif would be able to tell the difference between food poisoning or the flu, but if she wanted to know…

"It happened for about two weeks, every day, at the same time." Jane chuckled, "I should have thought to stop eating the food. I don't know what I was thinking…" she trailed off again as Sif started to grin. "Sif?"

"Jane…It has been a nine week trip…have you had your menstrual cycle?" Jane reeled away from Sif, surprised at this turn in the conversation.

"Sif! What…" she trailed off as the answer to that question registered. No. Six weeks and no period. "Sif!" she squeaked. The other woman shushed her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Come. Let us find the good doctor." Sif led her away to Bruce's lab.

* * *

"Brother! Welcome back!" Loki rolled his eyes as Thor wrapped him in a tight hug. Tony's eyebrow shut up and the light smirk that was playing on his lips told Loki that he was just refraining from letting out a smart comment. Loki managed to scramble out of his brother's arms after a few moments.

"Thank you Thor." He murmured, "How is Sif?" he questioned, louder. Thor's grin turned sunny bright.

"Wonderful! It will not be long now. I cannot wait for my son to be born…" his face took on the distant look it always did when talking about his future family, "I will teach him how to use a weapon to the utmost extent and he will be the most powerful warrior of both Asgard and Midgard!" Loki sighed, rolling his eyes slightly. Tony noticed and snickered.

"See, it's for this reason that I'm really glad that Pepper and I broke up. I can't have a baby with Steve." Tony pointed out smugly. Loki raised an eyebrow.

"If you like, I can change that." Tony's eyes widened at Loki's smirk and he shook his head.

"No, no, really, it's okay." He assured him , stepping backwards slightly. Loki snorted. Before this particular conversation could be continued, Steve walked into the room, brow furrowed, obviously worried.

"What's wrong?" Tony wrapped an arm around Steve's waist as he came to a stop next to him. Steve shook his head, turning to Loki.

"Is Jane feeling okay Loki? I just saw her and Sif walking towards Bruce's lab and Jane looked like she was going to be sick." Steve shared. Loki frowned.

"I thought she said she felt better!" Loki objected. He turned, quickly exiting the room and heading in the direction of Bruce's lab. Thor started to follow, but Tony shook his head.

"Chill big guy. I'm sure Jane is fine. And if she isn't, then she or Loki will tell us later." Tony assured him. "It's not our business right now." Thor's frown deepened.

"Of course it is my business! Jane is my friend!" he objected. Tony nodded, patting him on the back.

"I know. And Jane is my science fem-bro. If something is seriously wrong with her, we'll know about it when they are ready to talk about it." Tony assured him. Thor still looked unsatisfied, but reluctantly nodded his agreement.

* * *

"Well, there are blood tests and ultrasounds that would confirm your idea, but I don't have the technology to determine that. From what you've told me though, it seems like you're pregnant." Bruce smiled slightly, patting Jane gently on the shoulder, "Congratulations?" he offered. Sif nodded, smile almost as sunny and bright as a typical Thor smile.

"This is wonderful news Jane! A baby!" Sif reiterated. Jane nodded slowly. Than, it seemed to really sync in.

"A baby?!" she choked out, before her eyes rolled upward, and she started falling backwards. Bruce jumped forward, just managing to get a hold on her before she hit the floor. Sif watched with wide, worried eyes.

So, of course Loki walked in at that exact moment.

"Jane!"

Sif and Bruce's heads snapped up, eyes widening even further. Loki quickly swooped in, carefully scooping Jane into his arms. Laying her on a lab table, he wiped some hair out of her face.

"What happened?" he questioned, deadly calm. Sif swallowed hard and glanced at Bruce to answer. Bruce sighed.

"She was surprised and fainted. It didn't have anything to do with being sick." Bruce assured him. "We-"

"What's wrong with her?" Loki asked softly. Sif swiped her hand across her throat, silently telling Bruce to shut his mouth. It wasn't his to news to share. Bruce opened his mouth, then closed it again.

"I-um…my tests were inconclusive. I could not confirm anything." He knew better than to outright lie to the God of Lies, so he made due with slight half-truths. Loki hummed, magic spreading to coat his hands.

"I already checked a couple of weeks ago, but I could find no illness in her body. Perhaps I will be able to detect something this time around?" Loki questioned hopefully, already running his hands over Jane's prone body. He went to her feet then started to make his way back up.

He froze over her stomach.

"The last time I was checking, I was simply looking for illness or damage…this time, I am looking for _anything _out of the ordinary, good or bad…" he murmured. Sif couldn't help the half smile that slipped to her lips. She knew that he had figured it out.

Before Loki could continue, Jane's eyelids fluttered open.

"Loki?" she questioned weakly. Loki smiled slightly at her. Sif tilted her head towards the door and Bruce nodded. They exited silently. Loki grabbed her arm, helping her to lean up. Jane blinked. "I remember what happened, and I'm sure you're worried, but I was just surprised…" she trailed off. She knew why she was surprised, she just didn't know how he would react to the news.

"I sensed something interesting about you when I was checking you over for injuries." Loki leaned his forehead against hers. Jane recognized the glint in his eye as excitement. She swallowed hard.

"Am I…" she trailed off. Loki grinned, pressing his lips against hers. When they broke apart, Jane slowly smiled as well.

"We are going to have a baby."

* * *

**_R & R. _**


	3. Chapter 3

"Friend Jane, are you okay? Sif tells me you are not feeling well." Thor approached her the minute she entered the room. Loki burrowed his head into her hair, stifling a laugh, before straightening his face.

He release Jane, approaching Thor and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Thor…" he whimpered, eyes glistening wetly, "Jane is going to die."

"Loki!" Jane objected, shaking her head.

He attempted to keep it together, but the matching looks of horror on Thor, Steve, and Tony's faces did him in. He burst into laughter, ignoring Jane hitting his shoulder.

"Loki!? Why do you laugh?!" Thor thundered, scowling. Tony and Steve, on the other hand, understood and just glared at Loki.

"I'm not going to die Thor. Calm down." Jane assured him. Thor frowned, before scowling at Loki.

"Your tricks test me brother." Sif rolled her eyes, wrapping her arms around her husband's waist. Thor still scowled, but his face softened slightly as he ran a hand over her large stomach. Jane looked on with soft eyes.

"Okay, if you're not going to kick the bucket, why have you been getting so sick lately?" Tony questioned. Loki grinned, looking to Jane to explain.

"Uhm, I guess there is really no other way to say it…um, I'm pregnant?" Jane laughed nervously. Thor looked even more stunned then before, while everyone else immediately started to grin.

"Pregnant?" Thor questioned, then a huge grin broke across his face. "I will be an Uncle!" he declared, freeing himself from Sif's arms and running to Jane.

"Thor!" Sif snapped, warning obvious. They had learned during her pregnancy that at times Thor seemed to forget that pregnant women could not be roughhoused with. Thor's hugs counted at rough housing. Thor froze about a foot away, before carefully wrapping his arms around both Loki and Jane.

"Wow. Gods have super sperm don't they? What, a month and a half into marriage and already pregnant?" Tony teased. Loki and Steve threw him identical dirty looks.

"What's this about pregnant? Is Sif giving birth?" Darcy and Natasha walked in at the end of that sentence. It seemed as if Natasha was able to put the pieces together when she saw Thor approaching Jane with a big grin, but Darcy did not notice anything.

"I'm pregnant." Jane declared, surely this time. Darcy tripped, almost sprawling to the floor before Natasha grabbed her elbow.

"Seriously?!" she blurted, "That is so cool! I am going to be the most awesome Aunt ever! I will teach the baby to use a taser and I'll show them how to jailbreak an iPod! Oh! This is going to be so awesome!" Darcy declared, almost as excited as Thor.

"You will _not _teach the baby how to use a taser and you will _not _teach the baby how to _illegally _jailbreak an iPod." Jane declared, eyes narrow as she stared Darcy down. The other woman snorted.

"I never said that I would teach them how to _illegally _jailbreak an iPod." Darcy sniffed disdainfully. Jane rolled her eyes.

"There is no way to legally jailbreak an iPod." Jane informed her.

"Yes there is." Tony and Darcy chimed in harmony.

* * *

Jane knocked lightly on the lab door, sweater keeping her warm. It was only the beginning of fall, but she was freezing.

"Come in." Erik didn't look up from his work before ushering her inside. She stood across from him, biting her lip. She waited until he had put the microscope away and turned his full attention to her. "Jane!" he grinned, moving around the table to give her a hug. She returned it tightly, smile appearing. "Welcome back! How was the honeymoon?" he asked, drawling back some, but keeping his hands on her shoulders.

"It was good. I actually have…a souvenir," she grinned, "For you!" she held the gift bag to him and his smile brightened. When he took the bag however, his brow furrowed.

"This is from that store of sixth isn't it?" he questioned. She shrugged, but nodded.

"Yeah, but it's not really what is in the bag that is the present…it's more…the message to tell you what the gift is." Jane knew it didn't make much sense, but hopefully it would soon. Erik shook his head, pulling out the tissue paper and bringing out the mug. He spun it until he could see the words.

'World's Best Grandfather'

Erik stared at it uncomprehendingly for a few moments, before he carefully put it down on the lab table and pulled Jane back into his arms.

"Jane…" he muttered, voice thick. "I…thank you." He shook his head, but Jane just tightened her grip around his waist, feeling her own eyes water up. "You're like a daughter to me…the fact that you think….that you would let me…." Erik stopped with a choked up noise, hugging her tighter. Jane laughed wetly.

"You're like a father to me." She squeaked back.

They stayed in that hug for a long time.

* * *

Jane picked at the chicken in front of her, reading the scientific diary of the month. Some quack was attempting to convince everyone that the sun was actually two planets, but it was too bright to tell. The idiot was obviously new to science.

Jane immediately felt bad for her thoughts, remembering when everyone thought she was quack for her rainbow bridge theory. Before she could ponder her thoughts any more, a light weight made her look to her right, where Pepper had hand on her arm, eyes bright.

"I guess you know then?" Jane asked dryly, folding down the page in her book, but smiling. She turned her full attention to Pepper.

"Tony told me." Pepper said, and that more or less explained everything. "I just wanted to know if you have set up a doctor's appointment yet?" Pepper asked. Jane frowned.

"Oh wow…I didn't even think about that." Jane muttered, a hand automatically drifting to her stomach. Pepper smiled slightly.

"It's okay. You're a first time Mother. It's always difficult." Pepper soothed her, but Jane just snorted derisively.

"What? Like it was hard for you when you had James Jr.?" Jane teased. Pepper raised an eyebrow.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Jay is not the first child I have handled, remember?" At Jane's blank look, Pepper rolled her eyes. "My oldest goes by the name Tony Stark, remember?" Jane laughed and Pepper smiled, looking for that reaction. "Now, I have taken the liberty of setting up your first appointment. It's in three days. Don't worry, everyone will help you with this." Pepper pat her hand once again, before getting up and exiting the room. Jane shook her head with a soft smile, before returning to her journal.

* * *

Loki wandered aimlessly for a little while, before heading down to the lower levels of the tower, the training rooms. There he found Thor. Thor punched happily at a super reinforced punching bag that Tony had made and Steve had turned him on to.

Loki silently reached the other side, steadying the back after every hit to help Thor along.

"Brother! And future father!" Thor grinned teasingly and Loki laughed briefly for clamping up again. Thor's hits slowed, brow furrowing. "What bothers you?" he questioned. Loki's brow furrowed.

"How did you know that you were ready to be a father?" Loki asked quietly. Thor grinned as he realized what the problem was.

"Loki! Are you worried that you won't be a good father?" Thor asked teasingly, already knowing the answer. Loki scowled at him.

"Are you telling me that you are not at all worried about being a father Thor?" Loki questioned, furrow still in his brow. Thor stopped punching, clapping a hand on Loki's shoulder.

"No. We are to be new parents Loki, but we will figure it out and we will love our children." Thor assured him. It was oddly refreshing to Loki that Thor was so calm about everything. Usually he was the levelheaded one, but Thor was not worried at all.

Of course, the moment he thought that…

Sif barged into the room, one hand on her stomach. "Thor! I'm in labor!"

* * *

**_R & R. _****_  
_**


End file.
